


With You By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mood Swings, Period blood, and some angst, mostly - Freeform, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a messy period and Robin helps her clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only fluff when I first got this idea but I began listening to 'Fix you' while writing it and it turned out a bit angsty. I hope you still like it ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a Saturday morning and Regina woke up comfortably curled against Robin's side. She laid there for a moment, listening to his breathing and heart beat. 

Regina closed her eyes once again and memories of last night came rushing back to her. Robin had been so sweet. He made dinner, bought champagne and they watched the movie she'd picked. When two glasses of champagne clouded their minds, they made their way to the shower, gently cleaning each other's bodies and curled into bed, Regina falling asleep against his side just the way she'd woken up. 

She smiled contently and turned a little, rolling on her back. That's when she felt wetness between her legs. _It can't be,_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut once again. _It can't have been a month already._ She laid still as she counted the days.

_Damn! _she screamed in her mind as she yanked the sheets off her body and jumped out of bed.__

When she looked down to where her body had just been, she saw a big stain of blood. She didn't even need to check her back in the mirror to know she had one of exact same size on the back of her nightgown as she felt the blood between her legs. 

Her sudden hopping out of bed made the mattress move which caused Robin to hum as he awakened and, without opening his eyes, he extended his arm to his side only to find it empty. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw Regina at the bedside, nervously pulling at the bottom sheets on her side. 

"Regina, what-" He began. She never let him finish. 

"Robin, can you just please get out of bed and leave me alone." She quickly said before her voice quivered. 

She never looked him in the eyes, and simply continued tugging at the sheets. Robin sat down in bed and pulled the sheets towards himself, revealing the big red stain. 

Regina was sure he'd pull away in disgust when he'd seen the blood, but his face didn't so much as flinch. When he lifted his gaze towards her and their eyes met for the first time that morning, all she saw in them was love and devotion. 

As Robin stood up from the bed, Regina dragged the sheet he'd just tossed aside towards herself and wrapped it around her back. 

"Robin, just-" She had to make him leave, she didn't want him to see her like this. "Just go have breakfast, I'll clean this up." 

She watched him head towards the door only in his pajama pants and she turned towards the bathroom. She quickly stepped inside and locked the door. Wincing, Regina unwrapped the sheet from her body and threw it on the floor. She then pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it next to the sheet. As it landed, she was presented with the matching stain of blood she had left on the bed. Regina kicked it further, out of her sight. 

She was presented with the same sight anyways as she looked down between her legs. As she stepped out of her bloodstained panties, she flinched as she saw her inner thighs were soaked in fresh blood. 

Regina stepped into a shower and quickly cleaned herself up, rubbing the skin of her legs to clean it as she watched the blood mix with water as it trickled down the drain. She then carefully cleaned herself between her legs and just stood there under a stream of water, feeling a little dizzy. She lingered there for some time until she remembered she had a mess to clean. Stopping the water stream, she stepped out of the shower and took a fresh towel out of the cupboard next to the door. Regina first dried her hair and then rubbed the towel down her skin, down her arms, her belly and her legs. Just as she was done and wrapped herself in the towel, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

When she opened them, she saw Robin, still in his pajama, holding one of her clean nightgowns and panties in his arms. 

"Thanks." She said simply, and took her clothes from his hands. When she was about to close the bathroom door again, he stepped inside and headed towards the stained garments she's tossed to the floor. 

"I'll get those." Robin said as he collected the red stained nightgown, panties and the sheet. 

Regina just stood there, watching him as he quickly left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, not realizing why he was doing this. 

She hung the towel she was wrapped in on the shower wall and put on a pad inside her panties, then pulled a new nightgown over her head. When she saw herself in the mirror, it occurred to her she looked more miserable than she actually felt. Pulling herself together, she left the bathroom and headed towards the bed to change the blood stained sheets. 

When she reached the bed she saw they were clean. Robin must have changed them while she was in the shower and couldn't hear. So she just stood there next to bed until Robin returned to the bedroom. 

"What do you say we stay in bed for a little while longer? It's Saturday, after all." He said, smiling at her. 

Regina looked him in the eyes in silence and she heard the buzzing sound of the washing machine. He's cleaned all of her mess for her and has already put the stained sheets and her clothes into the washer. Regina felt weak in her knees and she dropped to bed. _No one has ever cared for her this way before._

Robin quickly approached her, knelt beside her on the floor and took her hands in his, looking up at her. 

"Regina, what's wrong?" He asked, his tone laced with worry. 

"Nothing." She answered. "I just-" She looked him in the eyes before she continued. "Why are you doing this?" 

His hands squeezed hers tighter. 

"Because I love you." 

His words made Regina cry rather than smile. Tears began streaming down her face and she began sobbing, not understanding why herself. They've said 'I love you' to each other plenty of times but never in this setting, never in this kind of situation and it suddenly made Regina feel closer to Robin than she had before. 

Her unexpected breakdown made him lift himself up and sit next to her on the bed. He pulled her tightly against his chest and hugged her, his hands stroking her back soothingly. 

He held her until she calmed and pulled herself from his embrace, her eyes meeting his loving gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to cry, I don't know why it happened." She managed, her voice still a little shaky from crying. 

"It's alright." His tone was gentle and caring. "Why don't you-" He began as he stood up from the bed and lifted her up. "Lay down and I'll go get breakfast. I've already made some." Robin finished as he guided her towards her side of the bed, and waited until she slipped under the clean sheets. He then tugged her in comfortably, kissing her forehead before he stood up and left to get breakfast. 

He was back in less than a minute, carrying a tray with pancakes, strawberry jam and tea, which he placed in her lap. He then went back to close the door to their bedroom and got under the sheets next to her. Regina began eating slowly as Robin watched her, but when she realized how good the pancakes tasted, she finished her breakfast in a few minutes. Putting the empty tray on the floor next to bed, she sank down into the pillows, smiling contently as Robin hugged her and pulled her closer to his body, their legs entwining. 

"You know you didn't have to do this." She murmured against his chest. 

"I wanted to. I love you and I want to be there for you when you need me." He whispered, placing soft kisses in her damp hair. 

She curled even closer to him, reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. 

"I love you, Robin." 

When Regina positioned her head on Robin's chest and he put his chin on top of her head, peppering gentle kisses in her hair, the rest of the world disappeared and all that was left was their bodies, pressed so close together, it felt and seemed as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
